Parents with diaper wearing babies have long faced the challenge of changing their children's diapers in locations in which a changing table or readily accessible, elevated surface is not available. Such challenges especially arise when parents with children are traveling or are away from home at a public place such as a shopping mall, restaurant, office, etc. These situations are commonly addressed by the use of various portable child support pads and cushions. However, such products rely on the presence of a suitable surface on which they and the child must be placed. Often times this surface is the ground or floor, certainly not the most sanitary location and one which also results in physical discomfort for the squatting or kneeling diaper changer herself or himself. In addition, most of these pad and cushion diaper changing products do not have adequate means to secure a squirming baby while a diaper is being applied. While such products are designed to be folded, rolled, or otherwise reduced in size for transport, many are still bulky and do not easily fit into diaper bags or carrying cases.
Further, the manner in which the diapers of newly born infants are changed can be different from how the diapers of older babies are changed. However, there is currently no single portable diaper changing system specifically adapted to accommodate the particular diaper changing requirements of babies as they grow.